Moonlight
by Baby Moonlace
Summary: Maia walks in on her current crush, our beloved vampire Simon Lewis kissing Isabelle Lightwood. How will she take it? Read and find out!  SimonxMaia, SimonxIsabelle. Angst, eventual fluff.


**I: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. *runs crying in a corner***

Maia gasped, an hand traveling to cover her mouth. She could hear the sound her heart made as it broke. Maybe they had heard it, too. But they seemed to be so caught up in what they were doing, too caught up and lost in each other to notice the young werewolf fighting back her tears, trying so hard to turn around and flee, and failing so miserably.

She watched them with a sort of sick pleasure, of morbid curiosity. Lips locked, her hands on his shoulders, his wrapped around her waist.

She had thought he was different, that he would choose her over Isabelle. The Nephilim was beautiful, charming, she could have every guy in the world. But she stole away men's hearts and walked over them with her stilettos. She was the female version of all the handsome boys Maia had grown up to mistrust and detest. She had thought Simon would know better, there had to be something in him, after all Maia had kept liking him even after he had become a vampire. And he wasn't handsome, not it the least. He was the cute, reliable type of boy, the one who fell in love with his best friend and was too nice to do something about it.

But maybe being turned into a child of the Night had affected him after all. And she was a werewolf, his natural enemy. His choice was just logical.

But it still hurt. It hurt a lot.

Isabelle's hands run to unbutton Simon's shirt, and Maia gasped in spite of herself. Tears build up in her eyes, she choked back a sob.

They parted, regarding her with surprise. Isabelle threw back her ebony curls in pretend annoyance, but she was smirking in triumph. She had won, and she knew it. "Oh, hi, Meggie. I hope you'll excuse us, we are a little busy at the moment. Come back later, will you?"

Maia stared at Isabelle, mouth slightly agape. She wondered briefly if the bitch had gotten her name wrong purposely or if she actually didn't remember it. Whatever. Maia couldn't care less. "Don't worry, I won't be bothering you again. And my name is Maia.", she sneered.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "It's the same thing."

Maia didn't even reply. She simply turned around and left Simon's house without as much as another glance. Outside, the full moon showered her honey skin in silver, in an embrace as passionate as a lover's.

Maia felt her nature stir inside of her, pressing against her veins, urging for her to morph. And for once, she didn't fight it. She let her body be transformed, she welcomed the moonlight like she had never done before.

Only a few seconds later, she was a wolf, swiftly disappearing into the night.

She woke up in her room in the werewolves' headquarters with no memories whatsoever. Someone had put her to bed and lay an old cover on her shoulders. She rolled off of bed, realizing she was naked. Well, that wasn't that much of a surprise. At least, she wasn't covered in something's, or someone's, blood. It had happened before, and she heated it with all her heart. Not only it made her feel a monster, but the blood smell was a pain to get away.

So, Maia simply prayed that no one would walk in her room with breakfast just then and rushed over to her drawer, quickly grabbing some clothes, putting them on without even noticing what they were. She was having the worst headache she had had in a while, and that was saying something.

She stumbled out of her room, wrinkling her nose. It seemed like she hadn't eaten anything the night before, and her stomach was in great need of some food. Taki's raw meat would be top choice, but she was way too tired to walk all the way without collapsing.

She resolved herself to make her way to the kitchen and grab some of the takeaway. Even a bunch of fortune cookies would do.

But she stopped dead on her track as soon as she recognized the boy leaning against the wall. The sight made her heart clench, memories of the night before still vivid. "Simon", she stuttered. She inwardly scolded herself. She didn't stutter. She wasn't weak. She had been trough far worse than seeing a boy she liked with another girl. She and Simon had never actually dated, he could hook up with who he wanted. Really. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._, she thought darkly.

"Maia.", he greeted her. He was fidgeting with the hem of his old 'made in Brooklyn' T-shirt, looking so awkward and lost, Maia wanted to go up to him and kiss him. But he was with Miss the Shadowhunter, and the young werewolf still had her dignity.

"What do you want, Simon?", she asked wearily.

"I broke up with Isabelle."

"And?"

"I did it for you."

"You seemed to be quite caught up with her last night." Simon stayed silent. "Look, Simon you have been acting like an handsome boy, going from one girl to another.", Maia paused, "Don't."

Simon gazed at her, confused. "What do you mean? What's with handsome boys?"

"If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's: never trust and handsome boy. They're no good."

"So I'm not handsome."

She looked at him gravely. "You are most certainly are not handsome, Simon, believe me."

"And is it a good thing?"

She laughed, suddenly happy. "Yes, if you want to be with me."

"I do.", he blushed, "I mean, I'd really like to be with you, if you want, that is."

Maia stared at him for a while. Then she nodded, smiling. "Ok."

Simon positively beamed at her, quickly covering the gap between them and kissing her straight on the lips making her smile into the kiss. Quite surprisingly, Simon tasted nice. For being a bloodsucker.

**I: So, how was it? I'd really like to know, and I'll know because you'll leave me a review to tell me. And if you do, you'll have fortune cookies from the werewolves' takeaway! No kidding!**


End file.
